Prince
Prince 7 (TOP 804 - Platz 218) 1999 *TOP 800 - Platz 180 *TOP 801 - Platz 187 *TOP 802 - Platz 313 *TOP 803 - Platz 257 *TOP 804 - Platz 284 *TOP 805 - Platz 687 *TOP 806 - Platz 206 *TOP 807 - Platz 111 *TOP 808 - Platz 461 *TOP 809 - Platz 499 *TOP 810 - Platz 155 *TOP 811 - Platz 254 *TOP 812 - Platz 629 *TOP 820 - Platz 368 *TOP 824 - Platz 601 Alphabet Street (TOP 800 - Platz 318) Anna Stasia (TOP 800 - Platz 515) Batdance (TOP 801 - Platz 259) Cream *TOP 803 - Platz 54 (Prince and the New Power Generation) *TOP 804 - Platz 290 *TOP 805 - Platz 609 *TOP 806 - Platz 744 *TOP 819 - Platz 785 Diamonds and Pearls *TOP 803 - Platz 41 (Prince and the New Power Generation) *TOP 804 - Platz 543 *TOP 806 - Platz 572 Future (TOP 802 - Platz 495) Get off (TOP 803 - Platz 235) Horny Toad (TOP 806 - Platz 733) If I was your Girlfriend (TOP 816 - Platz 802) *TOP 801 - Platz 86 *TOP 802 - Platz 108 *TOP 804 - Platz 527 *TOP 805 - Platz 481 *TOP 806 - Platz 350 *TOP 807 - Platz 153 *TOP 809 - Platz 561 *TOP 810 - Platz 566 *TOP 812 - Platz 599 *TOP 813 - Platz 737 *TOP 814 - Platz 340 *TOP 817 - Platz 734 *TOP 818 - Platz 433 *TOP 820 - Platz 748 *TOP 821 - Platz 452 *TOP 823 - Platz 257 *TOP 824 - Platz 583 Let's go Crazy *TOP 800 - Platz 491 *TOP 801 - Platz 583 *TOP 803 - Platz 189 *TOP 815 - Platz 711 *TOP 801 - Platz 796 *TOP 808 - Platz 807 Money don't matter 2 Night (TOP 804 - Platz 719) My Name is Prince (TOP 804 - Platz 602) New Power Generation (TOP 802 - Platz 661) Purple Rain *TOP 800 - Platz 37 *TOP 801 - Platz 68 *TOP 802 - Platz 63 *TOP 803 - Platz 139 (Prince and the Revolution) *TOP 804 - Platz 184 (Prince and the Revolution) *TOP 805 - Platz 100 (Prince and the Revolution) *TOP 806 - Platz 195 *TOP 807 - Platz 173 *TOP 808 - Platz 269 *TOP 809 - Platz 246 *TOP 810 - Platz 543 *TOP 811 - Platz 273 *TOP 812 - Platz 262 *TOP 813 - Platz 447 *TOP 814 - Platz 357 *TOP 815 - Platz 410 *TOP 816 - Platz 166 *TOP 817 - Platz 155 *TOP 818 - Platz 341 *TOP 819 - Platz 211 *TOP 820 - Platz 161 *TOP 823 - Platz 202 *TOP 824 - Platz 229 Sexy MF *TOP 804 - Platz 366 *TOP 805 - Platz 658 Sign o' the Times *TOP 800 - Platz 694 *TOP 801 - Platz 256 *TOP 802 - Platz 505 *TOP 803 - Platz 534 *TOP 821 - Platz 582 *TOP 802 - Platz 736 *TOP 803 - Platz 692 (Prince and the Revolution) Starfish and Coffee (TOP 801 - Platz 778) The Most Beautiful Girl in the World *TOP 806 - Platz 721 *TOP 815 - Platz 692 *TOP 816 - Platz 628 When Doves Cry *TOP 800 - Platz 410 *TOP 803 - Platz 670 *TOP 811 - Platz 776 *TOP 821 - Platz 812 *TOP 823 - Platz 428 Symbol Betcha by Golly Wow (TOP 808 - Platz 382) Gold (TOP 807 - Platz 139) The Artist formerly known as Prince Greatest Romance ever sold (TOP 811 - Platz 307) Kategorie:Interpret 5+ Hits Kategorie:Interpret 100+ vertreten